


Blurry

by barakatballs



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Sad sad sad, Short, ambrollins - Freeform, inspired by my fav author s.e. hinton, title from blurry by puddle of mudd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if today were to be his last day, he wanted to go hearing Seth’s voice; it would be the only closure for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible person 
> 
> teen au?? 
> 
> inspired by a scene from Tex by S.E. Hinton where Tex calls Jaime, a young girl who is forbidden to be with him.

“I just really need to have you here right now.”

Short raspy breaths followed after Dean pled those words on the wired phone, his voice cracking on every syllable of the sentence. It was neither the harsh winter howling outside nor the roaring outside of the bar that affected Dean, no, it was his blood soaked abdomen, red flowing through his fingers, as the weight of his weakening body was slumped against the payphone box.

But Dean couldn’t let Seth know.

If today were to be his last day, he wanted to go hearing Seth’s voice; it would be the only closure for him.

“Dean, where are you?” Seth quietly whispered to his ex-boyfriend. Dean had called the house phone in two in the morning, and luckily Seth was still awake with eyes glued to television and no one else.

Forbidden to see Dean by his parents, Seth was ordered to hang up the phone if it was Dean to call, and he almost did. The second he heard the familiar raspy voice whisper his name, the temptation to end the call was strong. But Seth knew Dean Ambrose better than anybody, and this was an urgent call. “Dean you don’t sound so well, where are you?”

“I’m…I’m,” Dean caught his breath, clutching his wound harder to stop the blood flow, “I’m in trouble, Seth.”

“What do you -,” Seth paused as he listened carefully to the shaking breathing, “Dean, what’s going on. Please don’t be vague, where are you? Are you alright?”

Time would be running out soon. Dean couldn’t waste this time for lies.

“Sami and I…we went got out and wasted,” it hurt Dean to say this to Seth, he could already see Seth’s face in his mind, “And,” Dean grimaced, the wound taking full effect now, “Sami got in trouble, and…and I got stabbed.”

“Stabbed?” Seth almost screamed, his grasp on the phone was tight, he knew Dean was on a payphone and the call wouldn’t last long, “Dean where are you? I need to know where you are, I’m going to pick you up, I’ll get my dad’s car just stay where you are, don’t move!”

It was too late. Dean knew it and maybe Seth did too. His vision grew blurry; his body felt weaker, Dean Ambrose would be found dead covered in his own blood, and for what? Because he was so fucking heartbroken that he thought maybe some drinks would put a smile on his face. Now look at him.

“Seth, Seth, Seth,” Dean worshipped the name, loved the way it rolled on his tongue, “I ain’t got much time.”

“Don’t say that Dean!” Seth cried, and god Dean could hear Seth cry so clearly as if he was standing right next to him. “You’re gonna be alright, I’m coming after you.”

“I thought you hated me?” Dean whispered as his mind remembered the day Seth called quits, screaming how he was disgusted and ashamed of his scumbag of a boyfriend and wanted out.

“You know that’s not true,” Seth stated, his hand wiping the rolling tears. “You know they made me did it, you know how they hated us. I love you Dean.” Seth spoke the truth, he loved that man the one they all called trash, Seth adored and loved him, and he wasn’t going to lose him.

“Say it again,” Dean whispered as he felt his body slowly give away.

“Dean, please tell me where you are?”

“Seth,” Dean gasped as his legs gave out, his body slumping onto the floor in a thud. The phone dangled on its wire but Dean managed to say his final word, “Say it again Seth.”

“I love you Dean Ambrose,” Seth’s voice was what Dean wanted; these were the words he needed to hear, this was his closure. “I love you Dean.”

As the gleam in his eyes faded away, for the first time and last time of his life, Dean Ambrose knew he was loved.

_Phone call disconnected_

“Dean? Dean? Dean, Hello?! Dean? Dean!”

**Author's Note:**

> do you want a heartbreaking fic?  
> inbox me a prompt on my tumblr so we can cry together 
> 
> tumblr: southernviolenceambrose


End file.
